School Atmosphere
The School Atmosphere is an important and variable feature in Yandere Simulator. ''' Depending on how the player gets rid of people and the consequence of your actions, the School Atmosphere will change, and by extension, the difficulty of overall gameplay. If the player brutally kills people, allows students to witness creepy, suspicious or mysterious environments such as blood splatters, unexplained suicides, murder scenes or corpses, or anything of the sort the School Atmosphere will change. Everyone will have their line of eyesight will increase, they will become more paranoid, and students will lock their lockers (no free clothes), thus increasing the game difficulty. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039772411899904 If the player gets rid of rivals in a peaceful or smart way such as framing them for a crime, ruining their reputation, matchmaking them with one of their crushes other than Senpai and such the School Atmosphere will stay normal since people will feel like there's no real danger and that their lives aren't at risk. Stages of School Atmosphere High Atmosphere "''The first stage is a happy-go-lucky slice-of-life anime game. Nobody's paranoid, and it's calm and peaceful. Because of this, this will be the easiest stage to go out and become a yandere. People will have an average range of sight. The reputation will drop normally for any yandere action. This can just be classified '''EASY." -YandereDev Students in this atmosphere have short ranges of sight, and will give Yandere-chan a lower reputation penalty if she is caught in a criminal act. When passing by Yandere-chan, they will overlook her sanity, uniform, and any weapons visibly held. They will react to screams only from short distances, making it easier to murder people. Normal School Atmosphere is between 100-70%. Medium Atmosphere "''The second stage has some flaws. It's not as happy-go-lucky as the first stage, but it is still calm. The way this affects the atmosphere is by turning the place darker. Not completely gloomy, there but may be some paranoia among the students. People will have a better range of sight, resulting in it being easier to be caught. This will also make students look over their backs, but ever so rarely. If you perform a yandere action, it'll drop down slightly more than before. This can be classified as a '''MEDIUM '''level." Students in this Atmosphere notice weapons and criminal activity faster than on high School Atmosphere. Your reputation drops more harshly when caught doing criminal activities. Students will react to screams from longer distances, making it slightly harder to murder students. Medium School Atmosphere is between 69-21%. Students are more aware, but not yet paranoid. Low Atmosphere "The third stage is bad news, people. And if I mean bad, it is horrible. Everybody is paranoid. Why? Because it's really obvious that a serial killer is lurking around. People will have an extreme range of sight. When performing a yandere action, your reputation will drop '''DEAD'. The school will be foggy. And to fix this, you need to make a week without any yandere actions." When School Atmosphere is 20 percent or lower, everything is in black and white, making it hard to see from a distance. The music is warped and off-beat. Students are very paranoid in this stage, and will react to screams and Yandere Activity fast. Because of this, it is near impossible to murder a student without being caught. Your reputation drops very harshly, making it take longer to regain positive reputation. Paranoia and Haruto Yuto)]] Paranoid NPCs are constantly looking around, trying to spot the criminal. When caught in criminal activities, your reputation decreases by a ton. Students will also react to bloodstains, screams, and weapons from VERY far distances, making it near impossible to murder a student without being caught. Teachers are also programmed to be paranoid during low school atmosphere. In the future, when footsteps are added, it will be harder to sneak up on a paranoid student. You will have to either crouch or crawl up to them to stay under the radar. Restoring Atmosphere To restore the atmosphere back to normal, Yandere-chan must not perform any suspicious activities, which will allow the atmosphere to be restored over time. After about a week without suspicious activity, school atmosphere can come back from 0% to 100%. School Atmosphere will carry over from week to week, however.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654740753856380928 Another method is to frame a student for your crimes https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645005001052413952, although framing has not been implemented yet. Once a person is framed, students will believe that the serial killer has been caught, and the atmosphere will be restored. Starting Screen Not even the calendar is safe from School Atmosphere. At normal School Atmosphere, the calendar shows a happy sun at 100%. As the Atmosphere drops, the sun becomes foggier, and the percentage decreases. The pink coloring background also becomes greyed. Decreasing School Atmosphere (In Progress) *'Student goes missing (without explanation):' Decreases Atmosphere by '''5 points'. *'Student's body left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by 10 points. *'Two students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by 20 points. *'Three students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by 30 points. *'Four students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''40 points'. *'Five students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''50 points.' *'Six students' bodies left on school grounds:' Decreases Atmosphere by 60 points. *'Seven students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''70 points.' *'Eight students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''80 points.' *'Nine students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''90 points.' *'10+ students' bodies left on school grounds: '''Decreases Atmosphere by '''100 points.' *'Student is kidnapped:' Decreases School Atmosphere by 5 points. Glitches * After being chased when you get pinned to the ground at medium or less atmosphere your body returns to color. * When using your phone at medium or lower everyone has is in color but has a dark tint around the edges. * If Senpai notices you on medium or lower while he wears shades his body disappears and his shades float in midair. Trivia *There may be "Missing Person" posters if a student has 'disappeared'.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655834513717661696 *The Akademi Facebook Page may get negative comments/reviews if the school Atmosphere is low. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650804553500110849 * There is a reason why the students will still come to school even if there is a serial killer on the loose, but YandereDev has not released the information why yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639707446940798980 *If dozens of students "go missing" at once, the School Atmosphere would take a huge drop. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634190127925850113 *While school atmosphere may affect gameplay, it will not affect any of the final game's endings. *Students in Low Atmosphere might walk with their phones out, trying to snap a picture of the elusive killer.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662114664247988224 *There won't be any storms in Low Atmosphere because the raining will wash away the blood for Yandere-chan, and Low Atmosphere is meant to be disadvantageous. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645125078644977664 *School Atmosphere was implemented in the September 1st update. *In the future, it may be possible to disable School Atmosphere with a cheat code, but it would disable all Achievements, collectibles, rewards, and challenges. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640681897358569472 *The students will always be shaking in Low Atmosphere except when performing any action that requires physical movement. *In the future, killed teachers will lower the School Atmosphere more. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652559892155240448 *When pools of blood are left unclean in a future update, students will react differently depending on the atmosphere. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643233971237601280 **'High:' Comment, keep walking. **'Med:' Comment, look around. **'Low:' Tell teacher. Gallery LowCaldender.png|Atmosphere at 80% Prettylowatmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 40% 20Atmosphere.png|Atmosphere at 20% ManyScaredStudents.png|Many scared students during gossip time SchoolAstmosphere.png|Original Photo of high School Atmosphere]] SchoolAstmosphere2.png|Original photo of medium School Atmosphere]] SchoolAstmosphere3.png|Original photo of low School Atmosphere]] Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High